


Star Guardians

by madcurls



Series: Star Guardians [1]
Category: League of Legends, Star Guardian, Star Guardians - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Star Guardian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcurls/pseuds/madcurls
Summary: So I wrote some Star Guardian AU trash after watching Burning Bright Music Video. Yes, it’s Jinx x Lux. No, I don't regret anything.Also, I just wanted to tell you guys english is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes in advance (probably even the summary has some, but anyway). I decided to post my story here since the first chapter got way more love and attention on Tumblr that I would have ever expected, so thank you so much guys.One last thing: thanks to my dear muse for helping me correcting it all.By the way, in case you didn't know, these aren't my characters (I wish).Enjoy and head for the sky!





	1. A new Beginning

Again, that dream. Clouds, stars and… light? I’ve had this dream every night since last Friday and it didn’t seem to be leaving my mind any time soon. At least this morning the alarm woke me up, and not those two reddish eyes looking at me. I got up from my bed, took a cold shower and got ready for class.

Before leaving, I grabbed some coffee and a cookie and said goodbye to my roommate, Rose Zyradge. Well, more like my ex-roommate, she had finished her senior year last June and she was only back to pick up some of her stuff.

“…and good luck on your last year Lux!” she said as I crossed the door.

“Well, thank you!”

I left the residence building and walked to school. The small park in between was filled with new students and their parents. I saw two of my classmates passing by the lake, so I hurried to catch up on them.

“Hey, guys!” I said as I joined them.

“Good morning, Lux.” said Lucy Lumberton with a big smile on her face. She was always smiling. “Where have you been this summer? I didn’t see you around town.”

“Probably with that guy, how is he called… Michael?” Paula Hammer laughed as I friendly punched her shoulder.

“Gross Poppy, I’m not interested in Michael Ezreal at all.”

She kept joking about Michael but I ignored her and called for Janna Winders as soon I saw her at the front door. I asked her about her summer as Poppy and Lucy rushed into the classroom to pick some nice seats. Janna and I sat behind them.

“I heard they had a huge fight during the summer that didn’t end very well” I turned my head to the right where Sivir and Tali were sitting, apparently gossiping about someone. “That’s why she looks so pissed”. They both looked at Diana Dormun, sitting at the back of the class. Her blonde, almost white hair was covering half her face, but you could see by the other half that she was really, really upset.

“Well, it seems Leo doesn’t care much because she’s found a new bestie” they laughed as I looked at Leona Sunderland talking to one of the new girls in class.

The bell rang and the last students entered the class. Two minutes later, Mr Ryze closed the door and just like every year, he started welcoming us, telling us about the school and our schedule and then he began the actual math class. I wasn’t paying much attention though, my mind kept dreaming about those eyes I’d seen these past couple of days. I took one of my pens and started drawing them on my notepad.

“Lux, you gotta do the exercise he wrote on the blackboard!” Janna brought me back to reality with a whisper. I looked up and copied the exercise. It was done after 2 minutes, so I continued my drawing. As the rest of the students finished the exercise, I heard someone talking outside so I looked up again to see two men talking through the small window on the door. One of them was Principal Summon, the other man I didn’t know. They shook hands and the unknown man left.

That’s when I saw her. She was tall, long brown-reddish hair and pale skin. The Principal was talking to her but she didn’t seem to be listening. Instead of looking at him, she was looking around, and that’s when our gazes met. I felt my heart started beating faster and faster as a grin formed on her face. I looked down to my drawing. My heart didn’t calm down though. I was looking at the exact same reddish eyes.

***

Of course, I didn’t pay any attention to the rest of the classes I had that morning. I couldn’t stop thinking about that girl and why the heck I was seeing her in my dreams. I sat down at the cafeteria with Janna, Poppy and Lucy without saying anything.

“Hey Luxanna, are you ok?” Janna said, “You’ve been kind of absent the whole morning.”

“Huh... yeah, just tired I guess, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” I took a piece of my sandwich and looked away.

“Too much Michael thinking?” this time I didn’t need to punch Poppy, “Ouch Lulu! What was that for?”

“You’re being annoying!” We all laughed. They kept talking and catching up on each other’s summer as I finished my sandwich.

I waited for them to finish their meals to leave the cafeteria. After waving at them, Poppy and Lulu left together to their building as they were roommates, and I walked to mine with Janna. We stopped at the front door of the residence to say goodbye.

“You know, Rose left to uni so maybe it’s time you get a room here too” I told her with a smile on my face.

“I live ten minutes away Lux, and my mom keeps saying she needs me around… you won’t miss me too much, will you?”. She winked at me and turned around “See you tomorrow, Lux, and get some sleep tonight!”

I laughed as I said goodbye and went inside the building. Two men were walking out of the elevator as I was about to call for it. They were carrying a few empty boxes, so I assumed someone new was joining the residence. I said hi to some people I knew and turned at the corner of the corridor were my flat was. The door was opened and there were some more empty boxes next to it. I guess I was having a new roommate. I looked for the key to my room as I entered the flat and closed the main door, looking around to check if the new student was there. I didn’t see anyone in the kitchen so I glanced over at the living room, but again, it was empty.

I left my bag on my bed and went to my roommate’s bedroom and knocked on the door, ”Huh… hello? Are you there? I’m Luxanna, your roommate.” No answer. I put my ear against the door and listened. Nothing either.

“I hope the last student didn’t leave because you spied on her this much” I almost jumped when I heard the voice behind me.

I turned around slowly with what I assumed was a really blushed face “Well the door was opened and…” Crap. My face was red for sure right now.

“And you forgot to check the bathroom” she smiled at me and offered me her hand to shake. I was too busy looking at the exact same eyes I had seen that morning that I didn’t realize the hand in between us. “You’re supposed to shake my hand, you know?”

“Oh, yeah uh... yes, sorry” I shook her hand, “I’m Lux-Luxanna Crownguard” we kept holding hands for a second that didn’t seem to end until she put hers away, “And you are…?”

“They call me Jinx.” Weird name, I didn’t say it out loud anyway, “but obviously that’s not my actual name” I waited for her to say it but she kept quiet. I guess she wasn’t going to tell me.

“So… you’re new, huh? I saw you this morning talking to Mr. Summon.”

“Yeah, I am... I saw you too,” she smiled, “We haven’t seen each other before, have we?” The question caught me off guard.

“What do you mean by seen, like, seen? In real life, I mean, no? I would remember, I think.” Damn it Lux, stop it.

“Sure… anyway, if you don’t mind moving to the side maybe I can enter my room.” She tilted her head.

“Oh yes, sorry” As soon as she was inside her room I went straight to mine.

***

I spent the afternoon lying on bed, thinking about my dreams and why on earth that girl was in them. Around 8 pm I got a text from Lulu, asking if I was going to have dinner with them at the residence’s dining room.

**nope, I have some leftovers and also gotta know more about my new roommate (rose left you know), see you tomorrow ******

I locked my phone and decided it was time to go out of my room and have dinner. I went to the kitchen and took the pasta I had left there last night. Since it was an open kitchen, I could see Jinx sitting on the couch, eating some noodles and watching TV.

“Look who’s up!” she said as I sat on the couch as far from her as possible.

“Yeah well, I... uh... I had a long nap, I guess. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” I took some pasta in my mouth.

“What did you dream about?” I coughed, trying not to choke with the food.

“Why do you wanna know about my dream?” I cleaned the pieces of pasta that had fallen on my shirt.

“Well, you know, since you didn’t sleep much maybe it was because of a bad dream? Dude, you’re weird.” She laughed and kept eating her noodles.

“Oh, huh... I don’t know... I don’t remember it.” I lied, facing the TV in order to avoid eye contact with her.

“Jeez, I’ve barely known you for a few hours now and I already discovered you’re a bad liar.” I kept eating without saying a word, “Anyway, I didn’t have the opportunity to ask you before but,” she paused. I looked at her, “Mr. Summon told me it’s a tradition here that the roommate shows the whole residence and school to the new student… and that you won’t mind showing it to me. He said there’s no problem if you skip one or two classes”.

I remembered Rose did that for me during my first year at Rift’s Private School, “Huh yeah sure, why not.” I smiled at her and she returned my smile, “By the way, do you know what class you’re in?”

“Yours,” she crossed her legs and put the empty box of noodles on the coffee table. “Summon said you’d help me make some new friends, but honestly I don’t really care.”

“Yeah… I can’t imagine what’s like to leave all your friends when you change schools.”

“Well, I can’t either; I wasn’t really popular in my former school.” She sighed sadly, “Neither in the one before that…”

“So this is your third school?”

“Huh… forth” Wow, that was sad, “The first two I don’t deny I deserved it, that’s where I got my name” she kind of smiled at it. She was wearing a white tank top that read “Jinx” on it, black and pink letters so I guessed she liked it somehow.

I put my plate on the coffee table as well and sat on the couch so I was facing her, closer than before, “What about the last one?” The smile that had formed before faded away and she looked down. “You don’t have to tell me if you-”

“It’s ok. I guess you’ll end up finding out anyway” she reached for the remote, turned off the TV and sat looking at me. “So, the short version: I met a girl, we liked each other, we kissed, a friend of hers found out and outed us to the Principal, the girl said I made her do it, I got expelled.”

I didn’t really know what to say. She looked down again, maybe fearing I would react badly somehow. I could see her cheeks were a bit red so I put my hand on her leg “Hey, it’s ok. That's just past, right?” She looked at me, reddish eyes lighter than before, and then down to my hand or her knee. I put it away.

“Thanks, Luxanna.” She smiled at me.

“You can call me Lux, too.”

“Thanks, Lux.” She tighten her lips and looked away, “Anyway, Imma take this to the kitchen.” She got up and took the small noodle box along with my plate.

“Thanks, Jinx.”

I stayed on the couch thinking about this whole conversation. I felt as if we had known each other for so long, yet it was the first time we had a real conversation. I was feeling the exact same way as when I met Janna, Lucy and Poppy. It was so natural to talk to them, and apparently, so was it with Jinx.

“Hey, I’m gonna head to bed, so…” She was standing on the threshold of her door. I looked up to her.

“Oh ok, goodnight Jinx” I smiled at her once more, and again, she replied with a smile.

“Goodnight Lux.” She closed the door behind her and I got up to go to my room.

I put on my pyjamas and lay on bed, exhausted. I should have taken that nap before. I texted Janna telling her not to wait for me the next morning as I was going to show Jinx around. I started analysing the whole day as I slowly fell asleep. The last thing I remember before falling asleep were Jinx’ eyes.

***

_I am flying… no, I am falling. ___  
_I look up and see the rest of us. Janna, Lulu, Poppy and… Jinx ___  
_I try to reach her. No. She starts to disappear, to evaporate into dust and light. ___  
_Soon all the others follow Jinx, and I am alone. ___  
_I wait for the reddish eyes to wake me up, but this time they don’t come. ___  
_I am on the ground now. We are four. Where is Jinx? ___  
_She is leaving. I grab her arm, she shouts but no sound comes out. She’s upset, what happened? _  
_Darkness. _____


	2. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, yup, chapter 2 is here. I'm sorry in advance because it'll take some time to publish new chapters (I gotta study man).  
> I don't even know what else to say in the summary without spoiling you. Oh, yeah, one thing: I like elephants. You'll get it.
> 
> Once again, these aren't my characters, but they are too great not to write about them.
> 
> Enjoy and head for the sky!

I woke up breathing heavily and feeling really cold. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and tried to calm down. It was just a dream. For the first time in five days, the dream had changed. This time there were no stars and suddenly redd- Jinx’s eyes. What did it all meant? I checked the time on my phone. 4:27 am. I had a few texts from Janna and also from the group conversation I had with her, Poppy and Lucy. I still had few hours of sleep, so I lay down again and closed my eyes.

I opened them as soon as I heard Jinx’s bedroom door open. I listened to the soft footsteps approaching my bedroom and right when they were about to reach my door, they stopped. I heard a small sigh on the other side and the footsteps faded away. Jinx’s door closed and so did my eyes.

 

***

 

The next morning I woke up 5 minutes before my alarm. Damn it, I hated that. I checked my phone and saw that the group conversation I had with the girls went crazy during the night; 200 new messages. I asked them what happened and, well:

**Poppy Hammer: **WHAT DID YA DREAM ABOUT****

**Lucy Lumberton: **Yeah exactly****

**Janna Winders: **Basically seems like we all had the same dream****

**Me: **ok maybe it sounds creepy but I dreamt about us****

**Poppy Hammer: **OH MYG OD US TOOOOO****

**Me: **did you guys dream about my roommate too?****

**Poppy Hammer: **dude is Michael your roommate?****

**Lucy Lumberton: **don’t worry, punched her already****

**Janna Winders: **yes, I guess it was her? wtf? guys this is serious****

**Janna Winders: **did Jinx dream about it too?****

**Me: **didn’t ask yet, I’m still in bed (thx Lulu)****

**Poppy Hammer: **who’s Jinx?****

**Janna Winders: **I’ll tell you now, ttyl guys****

**Poppy Hammer: **k bye****

**Lucy Lumberton: **bye girls****

**Me: **see you later guys****

I got up and exited my bedroom. Jinx wasn’t up, but I didn’t want to check on her just yet. As I showered, I tried to figure out how to start out the conversation and what to tell her, but I couldn’t come up with anything. I went to my room with a towel wrapped around my body and another one around my head. As I passed by Jinx’s room, the door opened and she almost ran into me.

“Oh, good morning there,” I said as I jumped since I got a bit scared.

“Hey,” She looked so asleep, almost as if she was sleepwalking, “good morning, jumpy.”

“The bathroom is free so you can use it now.” I said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Cute. “You like coffee?”

“Sure thing.” She entered the bathroom before I could say anything else. Damn, I hadn’t asked her.  
  
I made some coffee and as it warmed up, I got dressed. When I went out of my room, Jinx was leaving the bathroom. She was wrapped in her towel.

“Are you gonna stare forever? That coffee is waiting for you.” Oops. I felt my cheeks get warmer.

“Yeah,” I turned around to the kitchen and got the coffee ready as Jinx got dressed. I poured some sugar in my mug.

“Smells delicious” I jumped again, damn it. She was standing behind me, “Are you like this every morning or…?”

“Maybe if you stopped appearing out of nowhere...” I grabbed her mug and handed it to her, “No sugar, I didn’t know if you liked it or not.”

“No need to add any, I’m so sweet already.” She winked at me and I saw a side grin on her lips. Was she...? Nah.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.” I looked away and drank a bit of coffee.

“Shoot.”

I sighed, “Maybe it sounds creepy but…” My eyes met hers again, “Did you dream about me last night?”

She raised an eyebrow and her lips curved to a complete grin this time, “What do you mean?”

“I mean me and few other girls…” She laughed. Damn. 

“It just got better.” She took a sip from her mug, “Actually, I don’t remember my dream, but I think I would if it would have been about you and a bunch of girls.” There it was. The flirting.

“It’s just…” I started saying, she frowned. I finished my coffee, “nothing, never mind. We better get moving.” I left my mug on the counter and went to my room to take my bag. We exited the small flat and headed downstairs. There was no one in sight, since it was past 8 am everyone was in class.

“So, these floors are for the seniors and some classes under us.” I explained as we descended in the elevator. “The second floor is for the freshman students, but since they don’t usually live on campus there are very few rooms on this floor. They all have their own flat though they don’t have kitchens. The school cleans their place every morning, but not ours.”

“So that means I gotta work when I get home?” She actually looked upset. I smiled. Cute. Again.

“Yeah, I’m not cleaning your room either.”

The elevator door opened on the second floor and a guy with a huge cleaning cart joined us in the small elevator. Jinx moved closer to me so the cart would fit next to us.

“We should kick his ass until he promises he’ll clean our place.” She whispered in my ear. She had got really close to do so. I smiled and looked down as I shook my head. “Ok fine, but know that you’re really boring.” I looked up to her and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. She grinned back at me. 

The door opened and the guy with the cart went out first, Jinx and I followed. I then proceeded to show Jinx the first floor, the dining room and the laundromat. We made it to the front door and exited the building.

“This building there is another residence, we share our dining room with it”, I looked at her, she seemed distracted, “Am I boring you? You really meant it when you said I was boring?”

She looked at me, “Oh, sorry. But no, don’t worry, I was kidding.”

“Ok… anyway, that building across the park is our high school. The one to its left is the Primary School, they’re connected inside by the cafeteria.”

We crossed the park in silence, not an awkward one though. When we were about to enter the main high school building, I heard a voice I knew really well behind me. And a French accent following it.

“Ms. CrownGuard!”

“Oh, crap…” I whispered as I turned around, “Mrs. Laurent!” I said with an obvious fake smile on my face, “How was your summer?”

“Apparently not long enough. What are you and your messy friend doing here when you should be in class?” She looked at Jinx almost disgusted, “You know you can get expelled for skipping too many classes, right?”

I tried not to laugh at the way she said right, “Yes ma’am, but Principal Summon asked me himself to show the school to my messy friend over here.” I saw Jinx smiling in the corner of my eye, “She’s a new student.”

“Well, we will need to check that” she was about to say something else when Jinx grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

“You go check that alone, ma’am.” We got into the building laughing.

We walked a few more meters and then I noticed our hands. I looked down at them and then up to Jinx. She put hers away and I kind of… missed it? I quickly looked away and kept walking. I showed her some empty classrooms, labs, computers rooms, the History museum in the third floor (closed in the morning) and finally, our main classroom. The teacher was still inside so we waited outside. We heard someone coming from behind and we both turned around at the same time. It was Leona Sunderland and that other new student.

“Hey Luxanna, did you get a new roommate too?” She said as she approached us.

“Yup, this is-”

“Jinx to serve you.” She bowed dramatically and Leona and the other girl laughed.

“Well, I’m Leona Sunderland and this Ahriana Fox, to serve you too” Ahriana waved with a big smile on her face.

“Hi! You can call me Ahri too.”

“How is it that you have a new roommate though?” I asked even if I knew the answer, “Diana is still here.”

“Well, as you probably heard we had a huge fight over nothing, really. And yesterday I was told she asked to be moved to the other residence and that I was getting a new roommate.”

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that.”

She shrugged. In that moment, the class door opened and Mr. Ryze went out. We told him why we had missed his class and he said there was no problem. I turned around to look at Jinx who was standing next to the door, looking at me nervously.

“You ok?” I asked her.

“Sure. I’m just hoping not to make any friends, to keep the tradition going, you know.”

“I’m sorry to say you have failed already,” I pointed at myself and she smiled, “and I’m sure you’ll like my friends anyway.”

I entered the room and she followed.

 

***

 

I sat next to Janna as I said hi to Poppy and Lulu. Jinx sat to my right. My friends all looked at her with a really confused look on their faces.

“Ladies, this is Jinx, my new roommate.” They said hi almost in unison as Jinx waved, “Jinx, this is Janna, Poppy and Lulu.” They smiled at her.

Poppy was about to say something but she looked at me and then behind me. I could see how she was trying to hold a smile, but she couldn’t keep a straight face. I looked behind me to see Michael Ezreal sitting there, with a large grin on his face.

“Good morning, Luxanna! And company,” he waved at them, “I don’t know you though…” he was looking at Jinx now, “Hi, I’m Michael Ezreal.”

Jinx looked very uninterested. I answered for her, “You don’t know Jinx because she’s new here.”

“Oh really? And where were you before?” Jinx looked at him with a really cold face. I imagined she didn’t usually like to talk about her former school, even though she had opened up to me without hesitating.

“Piltover Secondary School.” She looked away seemingly upset. Michael wanted to ask something else, but the next teacher entered the classroom and closed the door. Ms Etwahl sat on the desk and started talking really, really lowly, as she usually did.

“Good morning, students,” her voice was melodious, almost musical, “For those who don’t know me, I’m Sona Etwahl, and I will be your Music and Arts teacher this year.”

I caught Jinx looking at me in the corner of my eyes. I smiled. It faded when I realized something: did I… like her? It had never occurred to me before. It’s not like I had ever been interested in anyone so far, neither boys nor girls, but Jinx… Nah. I guessed I just wanted to know more about her.

“So I want you to write down one or two songs that you like and we’ll listen to a few of them together. And before I forget it, next class will take place in the music classroom.”

Ms Etwahl sat down on the chair, turning on the computer and speakers. Michael gave me a sheet already filled with few song names. I passed it to Lucy before me because I didn’t know many songs, and the ones I knew were too personal to share them with the rest of the class. The sheet reached Jinx and I saw her writing down two songs. I turned to face her.

“What songs did you add?” I asked with a smile on my face.

“Either Ms Low Voice plays them or I’ll show you after class.” She winked at me and I shook my head. I looked to the front of the class again. Poppy had her eyes on me, eyebrows raised. She looked at Jinx and then back at me.

“What?” I asked lowly.

“I think I’m gonna stop joking about Michael to joke about your dear roommate.” Damn it.

“I bet she’d love that.” Jinx whispered to Poppy as a grin flooded her face. Damn it again.

Ms Etwahl took the sheet filled with songs, chose one randomly and played it on the computer. Death metal filled the room, surprising her as I looked at Jinx. She shook her head so I guessed she’d have to show me later.

The rest of the class we listened to few other songs, but none of them seemed to be the ones Jinx had picked. The bell rang and Ms Etwahl left since the next period was in the same classroom. Almost immediately, the next teacher came in and the morning kept going without many more interesting things except one event.

During one of the breaks I saw Darius Dunkin approach Leona and Ahriana. “So you’re new huh?” He was leaning way too close to Ahri for her to feel comfortable. She even seemed a bit scared, “How is it that you hang out with this dyke here?” He pointed to Leona without even looking at her, “By the way, I’m Darius Dunkin. You should come and seat with us at the back.”

I saw Jinx getting up and sitting on her table. “Hey,” oh, no, “I think Ahriana can decide on her own who she wanna sit with,” Darius raised his head to face Jinx and laughed.  
“And you are…?” He walked slowly towards Jinx.

“Another girl who doesn’t like you.” He looked at her in disgust and stood in front of Jinx with his arms crossed, “I bet you call yourself Dunk Master and you didn’t even get to dunk that girl at the back, who pretends she likes you too.”

Some students laughed lowly and his eyes shone with rage and anger. The teacher entered and Darius left to his seat without saying anything else.

 

***

 

After lunch, Janna left quickly because her mother was picking her up. We walked to the first residence and said goodbye to Poppy and Lulu. Jinx and I entered our building in silence and called for the elevator. I let Jinx go in first and she leant on the back wall as I pressed the 4th floor button.

“So, did you like my friends?” I asked her when the silence started getting a bit awkward.

“Sure, they’re nice.” She got closer to me, “Some more than others.” She said grinning and taking another small step towards me.

I looked at her reddish eyes, a bit darker than usual, and I felt my cheeks warming up once again that day. She glanced at my mouth and then back to my eyes. The door opened and I quickly left the elevator. I retrieved the keys from my bag and opened the door swiftly. Once in the apartment, I took few deep breaths and picked the key to my room. I heard Jinx closing the flat door behind her.

“I’m gonna listen to some music, will that bother you?” she said. Something in her voice told me she wasn’t grinning anymore. I looked at her and she seemed… sad?

“Huh, don’t worry, I’ll be catching up on the math class we missed this morning so it won’t.” She nodded and walked away to her bedroom. I entered mine without saying anything and sat at my desk.

I expected the music to be loud, maybe some punk or even metal. Instead, soft, instrumental melodies filled the flat. I started working and stopped thinking about what had happened in the elevator.

Two hours later I was done with all my homework, so I decided to get a snack from the fridge. I made a small cheese sandwich and sat on the couch to watch some TV. Jinx was still in her room listening to music and I could see her sitting on her desk since she had her door half opened. A new song started playing and she started moving her head following the beat of the music, not as soft as the ones before. She got up and started dancing and singing around her bed. I completely ignored whatever program was on TV.  
I smiled without even realizing it and got up from the sofa. I leant on her door frame and waited for her to notice me. The song was getting to an end, I supposed, and Jinx was just dancing and playing air guitar. It finished with Jinx kneeling on the floor as she waved to an inexistent crowd. I started slow clapping as I laughed softly.

“What a great performance,” I said looking at her astonished face, “was that the song you wanted to share with me?” She got up and tied back her long hair into a messy ponytail.

“Actually, it is one of them.” She sat at her desk and looked at the bed, inviting me to sit on it. I crossed the threshold and sat down as she played another song. A soft voice flew around followed by tilting bells and something else I couldn’t seem to describe. It was really smooth at first, but soon, it started getting more rhythmic. I was sure I had never listened to that song, but somehow it sounded familiar. Jinx started singing with a really lovely voice, I have to say. It matched perfectly with the song.

_Gone in a flash before our time_  
_Up in the skies together_  
_The vow we have made has kept us strong,_  
_Don’t fade away it’s time to shine_  
_Burning bright ___  
_As we reach out for the same horizon_  
_Burning brighter_  
_Runnin outta time, we’re chasing the light_

She looked at me, “This is the one I actually wanted to make you listen to,” she got up and sat next to me on bed, keeping some distance between us, “so… You like it?”

“Love it so far,” I said smiling at her, “who’s singing?” She smiled and looked at her feet.

_The thought of us stuck in my mind,_  
_I long for the days when we were young_  
_The sound in my heart, the light in your eyes,_

_But now I drown in tears, I cry_  
_Yelling your name into the rain_  
_Don’t push me away, let’s head for the sky_

She kept singing few more verses and I realized, “It’s you, isn’t it?” She smiled at me, “Wow, you have a really lovely voice.” Had I really said that out loud?

“Thank you.” She said shyly as she got up to shut down her laptop. She sat back down next to me, closer this time, and sighed. “You know…” her expression was really serious, but she wasn’t looking at me, “this morning when you asked about my dream… I did dream about you. In fact...” she looked up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were shining more than usual, with a new kind of red. She took a deep breath and looked at her feet again “In fact, I’ve been dreaming about you this past week.”

I didn’t know how to react to that so I said the only thing that came to my mind, “Me too. I mean, dreaming about you, not myself. That would be weird. Actually, it is weird that we dream about each other, isn’t it? Like, even before kno-”

“Knowing each other?” she finished my sentence, “Yeah. That’s why I asked you yesterday if we had met before. However, last night’s dream was…”

“Different?” I said anticipating her words.

“I was about to say dark, but yeah, it was different, too. There were few other girls that turned out to be your group of friends.” She looked confused.

“That’s why you got up last night?” She raised her eyebrows and looked at me staggered, “I heard you.”

She blushed slightly, “Huh… yeah, I wanted to tell you, but I imagined it was just my mind being a creep because I…” she bit her lower lip, “I had just met you, so I came back to my room.”

“Well, next time we should tell each other.” I put my hand on her knee and I took it back as soon as she looked at it, “My friends had a similar dream too, and that’s freaking creepy.”

“Yeah…” once more, she seemed distracted.

“Anyway, I’m gonna watch some TV in case you wanna join.” I got up and headed to the living room, expecting her to follow me.

“Maybe later,” I nodded. I was about to close her door when she said “but let the door open.”

“Sure.” I smiled at her and walked towards the couch, where I sat and kept watching a documentary about elephants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the elephant? Anyway, feel free to coment and remember you have me social media in chapter 1. Thanks for reading and keep it awesome!


	3. Into the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never been good at summaries... but I guess all you need to know is that this gets cute, just saying.
> 
> Once again, I have to thank my dear muse for helping me correcting it. And, of course, these aren't my characters, but I love them anyway. Enjoy!

The rest of the afternoon was a bit boring. I kept watching some documentaries and looking through Jinx’s door from time to time. She was in her room, lying on bed and listening to music the whole afternoon. I caught her looking at me once or twice, but I was the one looking away, shyly. Just like the day before, I got a text from Poppy asking me if I wanted to have dinner with Lucy and her. I texted her back telling her I’d be at the entry in 5 minutes, got up from the couch and went to Jinx’s room.

“Hey,” I said, standing at the door. She looked at me from her desk, “The girls asked me if I wanted to have dinner with them. Wanna join?”

“I think I’ll pass. I still have some leftovers.” She smiled at me, “Thanks for offering though.” I smiled back and headed to my room.

I put on my shoes and left to the dining room. Poppy and Lulu were waiting for me at the entry. We got in and waited in queue to pick our meal.

“Great, we’re having pizza tonight!” Lucy seemed so happy about it. Poppy and I were behind her, talking lowly.

“So, where’s your new friend?” She said with a grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes, “She had some food upstairs so she stayed in. And stop saying friend that way, jeez.” I punched her arm softly and she laughed.

We each picked a big slice of pizza and sat down at a round table. I went to pick up some glasses and a pitcher of water. I came back and told them about how Jinx had had the same dream as us while we ate. We all agreed that the whole situation was really odd.

“You know…” Lulu started, “My grandma used to tell me stories about guardians who protected the whole galaxy from darkness. Maybe it’s just a dumb fairy tale but… after yesterday’s dream... it doesn’t seem that dumb anymore.”

“Oh yeah, the one you told me before.” Poppy kept eating her pizza.

“Yup. So, basically they are called Star Guardians, heroes born from light and stars that would fight dark creatures in order to keep the galaxy bright. I remember my grandma telling me that the last time she had heard about these stories was around 20 years ago.”

“What happened?” The story caught my attention.

“She said that some people had seen 5 shooting stars falling from the sky during a spring night. They said that one by one, they all had faded away, except one, which fell on the ground causing a small forest fire near Demacia. However, there were no traces of the other shooting stars anywhere in Runeterra.” I raised my eyebrows as I heard the name of my home town. “Later that year, she heard a friend talking about how two other shooting stars had caused two more fires in our city, Bundle, another one in Zaun and the last one in Piltover, not far from here.”

“It’s funny. Those places you mentioned are our relative birthplaces.” I was really confused about that coincidence. “I think I’ll head back to my place and tell Jinx about all this. Does Janna know?” They both nodded, “Ok. I’ll look for more of these rumors on the Internet and tell you what I found tomorrow.”

I got up, threw away the pizza crust in the trash and left the plate on the small shelf above it. I exited the dining room, waving one last time at Poppy and Lulu, who had got up to clean their plates as well. I called for the elevator and went in when the door opened. I was looking for my keys when the door opened again on the 4th floor. Everything was dark and silent.

I walked out of the elevator swearing at myself for forgetting the key to the flat in my room . There was not a single light on in the hallway. Hum, weird. They usually turned the lights off after 11pm, and it was barely 9.30 pm. I walked quickly to my door and tried opening it. Damn it, Jinx probably closed it after I left. The hallway was still dark and I couldn’t see anything.

I knocked, “Jinx? Can you open up? I forgot my keys inside.” I waited few seconds but there was no answer, “Jinx, are you in there?” I turned when I heard something at the end of the corridor. “Hello? Jinx, is it you?”

The voice became clearer though still low. It was a creepy laugh that seemed to come from the elevator hall. I hurt my fist knocking at the door harder, “Jinx! Open up! Please!” My voice was shaking. I felt something getting closer and closer.Suddenly, I started to feel really cold. The laughing stopped, replaced by a guttural and heavy voice.

“ _Embrace the darkness._ ”

I screamed as the door opened at once and Jinx grabbed my arm to pull me inside the flat. She closed the door behind us, the lights tilting for a second. I was on the floor, heavily trembling, Jinx was standing at the door, locking it with her keys. Once she was done, she kneeled next to me.

“You’re ok?” She put her left hand on my knee and her right one on my cheek. We looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity before I realized she was waiting for my answer.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine now,” Her worried look didn’t leave my eyes, “what was… that?”

“I don’t know…” Jinx sighed. She put her hand away from my cheek and helped me up.

We sat on the couch and I explained to her the story Lulu had told me during dinner and what had just happened once I went out of the elevator. I was still trembling so she reached for a blanket and wrapped it around me. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

“So, we better look for some more info, right?” She took her laptop from the coffee table and sat closer to me so I could see the screen, our legs touching. She opened a few tabs and we started reading articles about the shooting stars and some stories about the Star Guardians. We were reading about the Piltover fire when I saw Jinx frown.

“What is it?” I asked looking at her.

“The date of the fire…” she kept her eyes on the screen, “that’s… that’s my birthday. That’s when I was born.”

She turned her head to look at me and I didn’t realize how close we were until then. Our faces a few inches away from each other. This time I was the one moving my eyes down to her lips and up again to meet her eyes. What was that Lux? Her lips curved into a grin and she looked back to her laptop.

“When is your birthday?”

“Huh, March 21st.” I replied as Jinx was looking for the article about the fire that occurred in Demacia.

“Dude, it’s creepy as hell,” she pointed at a specific line of the article that read the same date, “what does it even mean?”

I sighed, “I don't know,” I looked at Jinx and she seemed as exhausted as me, “but I think we should go to sleep and rest. We can try to find out tomorrow.”

She closed her laptop, “Yeah I agree, it's been a... weird night.”

“By the way,” she looked at me and I added, “thank you.”

“Why?” Our faces were once again inches away, and her eyes were piercing through mine.

“For saving me from that creepy _something_ ,” I smiled at her, “at first I thought you wouldn't open.”

“Well, at first I thought _you_ were that creepy something, but then you knocked so hard that I just had to open, just to check.” She said with a nervous laugh. “I saw you had forgotten your keys on the kitchen counter and I wanted to go give them back to you because I didn't know when you were coming back.” She moved so her entire body was facing me, our legs still touching, “I opened the door and it was all super dark, and I could hear someone laughing at the end of the corridor. Then I started to feel cold and scared, so I went back inside and waited for you,” she paused and looked down, where her hands were playing with her own fingers, probably out of nervosity, “I’m sorry I didn’t open before, I was… really scared. I think that thingy was in my dream last night, and well, it wasn’t a nice dream.” She rubbed her eye, as if she was crying.

My heart melted. I didn’t know what that girl was doing to me, but every time she looked a bit vulnerable I felt the urge to wrap my arms around her and protect her, no matter what. I grabbed her hand with mine, “Hey, that’s why we need to tell each other, ok?” She looked up and I could see her eyes were wet from holding the tears. She was smiling, though.

“Thank you, Luxanna.” she smiled and almost tackled me with a tight hug that caught me off guard, like everything she did. I hugged her back. She smelled like cherries.

“Why though?” I said into her hair. She pulled away and smiled at me.

“You’re my friend. By the way we connect I would even say besties, and… I’ve never had that.” My heart melted again. Damn, this girl. I smiled widely.

“I’ll be in my room for anything you need, ok? Don’t hesitate if you have to wake me up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.” I got up from the couch, “Goodnight Jinx.”

“Thanks. Goodnight Lux.” She smiled back at me and I went into my room.

I closed the door behind me, not locking it. I saw a small piece of paper on my desk and took it in my hands.

_this is my phone number in case you forget your keys again_

I saved the number that was written on the other side of the note and smiled. I got into bed and texted her:

_**Me:** hey, just saw your sticky note_  
_**Me:** cute_  
_**Jinx:** I thought maybe it would be better than punching the door down_  
_**Jinx:** don’t wanna pay any extras, this school is already kinda expensive_  
_**Me:** yup, I agree_  
_**Me:** anyway, goodnight again_  
_**Jinx:** goodnight, jumpy_

 

***

 

_I open my eyes and see nothing. I’m surrounded by darkness._  
_I hear a laugh and I run away from it. I see a light, so I head towards it._  
_Cold. I’m cold as I approach the light. Nothing around me but darkness and fear._  
_Someone on the floor. Jinx. I try to get closer but there’s some kind of wall between us and I can’t reach her. I call for her but she doesn’t react._  
_I see it. Big and black. Bright eyes and a body made of darkness. It’s taking Jinx in its arms._  
_A voice reverberates in my head._  
_“Star Guardians can only defeat the darkness that spreads across the universe if they stand together. They will fight as one or fall as many.”_

 

***

 

I woke up trembling and feeling way too cold. My phone read 5:03 am. I got out of bed and went out of my room, heading to Jinx’s room. That dream… it had felt too real. To my surprise, Jinx was on the couch, deeply asleep and hugging her laptop. I smiled. I kneeled on the floor next to her and tried to wake her up.

“Hey, Jinx,” she didn’t move. “Jinx?” I called a bit louder, worried as the dream came back to my mind. I shook her shoulder, “Jinx, wake up!”

“Dude... what time is it even…” she rubbed her eyes and looked at me. She saw my worried look and sat up, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

I sat on the couch next to her and leaned back, looking at the ceiling, “I dreamt…” I went quiet when I felt her hand on my leg, trying to comfort me. “I dreamt about you, but…” I paused again and looked at her, “but you seemed… dead. And, and that thing from before, it took you and I couldn’t do anything because there was some kind of wall between us and,” I started breathing heavily and she squeezed my leg.

“Hey,” I looked at her hand on my leg, “I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with me some more because I’m pretty alive.” I looked back at her and she smiled at me, so did I.

“Didn’t you have any weird dream last night?”

“Nope, but actually, that dream you had sounds pretty similar to the one I had yesterday… in mine you were the one lying dead, though.”

A shiver crossed my entire body. Jinx noticed, so she took the blanket from under the coffee table and wrapped it around me. I was still slightly trembling and, to be honest, quite scared.

“You should come back to bed, you’ll feel warmer there.”

“I’m not cold,” I said, “I’m just… ” I looked down to my legs.

“Oh, you’re scared? Really?” She mocked me. _Really?_

“Kinda, yeah.” I frowned. My tone was serious and her expression softened.

“I can stay here until you fall asleep,” she offered, “we still have some time to sleep before we get ready for school anyway.”

“You don’t mind?” I said. That was sweet of her, not going to lie. I felt shivers again.

“Sure, you can lean on me.” She patted her right shoulder and I looked at it, then back at her, “Oh, c’mon, I don’t bite… yet.” She grinned, a light spark of cheekiness in her eyes. I rolled mine, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

“Ok, fine.” I got closer to her, trying not to touch her legs with mine. I laid my head on her shoulder in such a forced position, not feeling comfortable at all.

“Jeez, Lux, it’s ok if you touch me, you know?” She moved closer to me, legs now touching, “c’mon, are you comfy even?”

“Not really...” I moved until I was content with the position, putting my right arm on Jinx’s legs and taking a deep breath. I smiled as the cherry scent flooded my nostrils and felt how Jinx leaned back on the couch. I fell asleep quickly, completely forgetting about my nightmare though I wouldn’t mind having a bunch more if they all ended up like this.


	4. Head for the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO THERE!
> 
> I'm REALLY sorry about... how many... 2 months? 3? Wow, I'm so sorry guys. I had a tough time with exams, projects, Christmas and stuff and well... I could never find time to keep writing, nor inspiration.
> 
> But here we are now, new year, new chapter, new me. I recommend you read at least chapter 2 and 3 again to understand some of the suff happening in this one (I did, too). As always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Once again, these are obviuosly not my characters but hey, I love them a lot anyway. Thanks, also, to my dear muse for inspiring and helping me with the story.
> 
> See you next time!

I opened my eyes slowly. Jinx had her head on mine, her left hand holding my right one and her other hand on my knee. When had we gotten so close? I felt Jinx moving and I faked being asleep, not wanting her to know that I noticed our hands together. Once I wasn’t feeling her head on mine anymore, I sat up too, pretending to be waking up as well. We looked at each other.

“Uh, good morning,” I said as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand – left one still interlaced with mine.

“Good morning.” She smiled.

She moved her eyes down to my lips, holding her gaze there for a few seconds, and then moved them back up to meet mine. I felt my cheeks getting red, but I didn’t look away. Jinx’s eyes were shining differently that morning; it was almost a hypnotizing look. The distant sound of my phone’s alarm brought me back to reality.

“Oh, crap!” I got up quickly from the couch, regretting letting go of her hand. Crap, 7:30. “Jinx we better hurry or we’ll be in trouble!”

“I’m sure Mr Ryze won’t mind if we’re five minutes late, Luxanna.” She said as I went out of my room.

“Thing is, it’s Wednesday, and we have French first period. For sure Mrs Laurent will mind if we’re late.”

“Wait, that woman from yesterday? She’s our teacher? And I basically laughed at her in her face?” 

“Huh.. obviously? Just like every adult we see around? I thought you were being a reckless badass, as usual...” Jinx had gotten up and she was looking at me, a bit angry. I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I said “Don’t forget your tracksuit, we have PE last period.”

 

***

 

We got into class just a minute before Mrs Laurent. Jinx sat down without saying anything. Was it because I said she was a badass? Janna looked at me frowning and I shrugged. The teacher closed the door and stood straight in front of us. She picked up a chalk and wrote her name on the blackboard in capital letters.

“Good morning, students,” her French accent made Darius Dunkin and a few others laugh. She - unfortunately for Darius - heard him and immediately threw the chalk to his forehead. Everyone went quiet, except Jinx whom I heard chuckle slightly next to me. The teacher looked at her and Jinx’s face changed.

“I’m Madame Fiora Laurent, but for you it’ll be Mrs Laurent.”

She kept going with the French class without anyone daring to interrupt her. I caught Jinx in the corner of my eye looking towards me a few times, but when I turned my head to face her, she just looked down, upset.

The rest of the morning went by without many changes. Jinx wasn’t talking to me at all, and Poppy was still joking about Jinx and I while we were on our way to the gymnasium for PE class.

“Not now, Paula,” I said. They realized something was going on, and for once, Poppy stopped messing with me.

“You’re gonna talk to me later, ok?” Janna said lowly, “you’ve been acting weird since Monday…”

“Yeah, I have to tell you too many things.” I sighed.

We got into the locker room and changed to our tracksuits. I was taking my time to tie my shoes and I told Janna I would catch up on them in a second since I had to tie up my hair. Once I was done, I turned to the door and realized only Jinx and I were still in the room. I looked at her as she finished tying her shoes.

I hesitated for a second before saying, “Huh, Jinx, are you ok?”

“Sure.” She got up and walked out. She definitely was not ok.

I went outside to meet Janna and the others. Jinx was next to Leona and Ahri. I sighed and listened to the young woman talking in front of us, “Hi guys, I’m Irelia Bladewill and I’ll be you PE teacher this year because in case you didn’t know, Mr Barrell retired.”

She kept talking but I stopped paying attention to her as I saw Jinx leaning in to say something into Leona’s ear. They both laughed. Ok, fine, I felt a bit jealous. Janna caught me looking at them and smiled, “I’m sure she’ll tell you that joke later.”

“Ok, now let’s jog a bit to heat up!” Some of the girls groaned dramatically. “Oh, c’mon guys. I’ll be joining you too. If you feel bad or can’t keep up, just walk, but move!”

We headed to the outside field behind the gym building. She blew her whistle and we all started jogging around it. Janna and I soon left Poppy and Lulu behind, who didn’t seem to care much about running and were just chatting. I noticed Jinx was ahead of me and that she had apparently left Leona and Ahri to run alone. I accelerated a bit, and so did Janna. We passed by a few people and approached the group of students who were running next to the teacher. Jinx was next to her, talking and, apparently, laughing with her, too. 

“Lux, we don’t need to sprint, you know?”

“I know, I just want to get to the head.”

I increased my running speed, Janna still on my heels. We passed by Darius and his group, Michael Ezreal and Taric Targon. I started to feel a bit out of breath but that didn’t stop me. We reached Sarah Fortune, and soon Jinx and the teacher, these last two were talking as if they were just walking downtown. I felt jealous again and I placed myself next to Jinx. She turned to look at me and I noticed she tried to go faster in order to distance me. I felt really out of breath but I powered through it to keep up with her. Janna slowed down this time to stay with Sarah and Ms Bladewill as Jinx and I got a bit farther away, both of us not wanting to be left behind the other. I looked at her and she looked back, and that’s when I saw a spark in her flaming eyes.

“This is getting even more _exciting_ ,” she said with a grin on her face as she suddenly ran way faster.

I tried to catch up to her, but it was insane how fast she was, and she didn’t seem to get tired at all. I was relieved when Irelia blew the whistle and I could finally stop running, I was breathing heavily and had my hands on my knees, not getting enough air.

Janna put her hand on my shoulder. “What was that?” I looked at her without answering.

“She thought she was good enough.” Jinx said as she approached the group.

“Excuse me?” I stood up and looked at her.

She grinned and passed by us, winking at me. I heard Janna laughing behind me after sharing a look with Lulu and Poppy. Great, more jokes coming my way.

We played some basket during the rest of the hour, and 5 minutes before the bell rang, teacher let us go. I saw Jinx talking to Ms Bladewill (like she had been doing the whole hour). She was playing with a lock of her own hair and smiling a bit too wide … wait. Was she flirting? What? Jinx caught me looking at them and she grinned. Oh, jeez, was she doing it just to make me jealous?

“Lux?” Janna called for me, “Are you having lunch at the cafeteria with us?” I sighed and walked towards them.

“Sure, yeah.”

 

***

 

The three of them were looking at me. I didn’t really know how to start, “Ok, so…” I looked at Janna and she smiled to encourage me, “I’m not sure how to say this but-”

“Luxanna,” Paula interrupted me, “we know. It’s so obvious.” She chuckled. I looked down to my empty plate, not wanting to meet their gazes.

“Are you acting this way because you thought we would reject you or something?” Janna grabbed my arm as to comfort me.

“No, not at all.” I sighed for the tenth time that day and looked back up to them, “It’s just… this whole week has been so weird and exhausting, you know?” I paused for a second to order the words in my head, “I’ve been dreaming about this stories Lucy told us before she even mentioned them, like kind of flashbacks, and Jinx was in all of them.” Poppy raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything I added, “Don’t. Anyway, yesterday…” The thought of the whole incident (including the nightmare) gave me goose bumps. Janna felt it under her hand and frowned, “Yesterday, after leaving the dining room, I went directly to my flat and when I got to my floor, the whole level was sunk in darkness.”

“That’s weird, they usually turn lights off after 11pm and we finished having dinner at around 9.” Lulu looked confused.

“Exactly.” I took a deep breath, “So, I started hearing a laugh coming from something at the elevator hall, something really creepy. It was getting closer and closer to me and I had forgotten my keys… Thanks to Jinx that thing didn’t trap me.”

“She saved your life already? Wow, extra points.” Lulu punched Poppy in the arm and she murmured “what?” as I kept going with the story.

“After that I had a really vivid nightmare, and the dark creature from before was in it, taking Jinx’s dead body with it.” Lucy and Janna changed her expression to a really worried look. “However… that’s not the main reason keeping me nervous. And my feelings for Jinx either.” I said to shut Poppy’s mouth. “Guys,” I looked at them, one by one, “there’s something going on here. Something really, really weird, because the thing is… all these dreams felt like… memories.”

They all stayed silent for a few seconds, processing my words. Janna gazed up at me, “I had the same feeling the night I had that dream when we were falling from the sky.”

“Yeah, same.” Lulu said. Poppy nodded in agreement. “I’ve been checking some more information about the legend of the Star Guardians and came up to few strange coincidences.”

“Birthdays?” I said.

“Exactly. And not just that…” She turned to look at Poppy, “Paula, what’s your favourite place from Bandle?”

“Easy, the Orlon Natural Reserve.”

The name rang a bell, “Isn’t that where one of the shooting stars fell?” Lulu nodded, “And I guess the other one that fell near Bandle did so in Pix’s Forest?” I knew Lulu adored that place since two summers ago she basically forced us to camp there.

“Bingo.” Too many coincidences.

“We need to do some more research guys, and tomorrow after lunch figure out what’s happening here.”

We all agreed and I left to my dorm. As soon as I got in, I left my bag on my bed and turned on the TV, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. Jinx wasn’t there and my mind had started rambling about what she would be doing with that new teacher. Damn it. Rage rose inside me. I sat on the couch for a few more minutes, waiting to free all my anger against her as soon as she got into the flat. The door opened, and I realized I couldn’t find the courage to do so, so instead I stayed on the sofa looking at the television.

“There you are,” she closed the door behind her, “I went to look for you to the cafeteria but Poppy said you had left to the dorm already.”

I looked up at her, “Oh, really?” The courage to free the anger seemed to be making an appearance once again as I got up from the couch.

“Yeah, I wanna talk to you.”

“Now you want to talk after the whole morning barely looking at me?” I took few steps to short the distance between us. “Was it that bad? Saying that to Mrs Laurent? Calling you a badass?” Anger kept rising inside me, “That’s just stupid!”

Jinx looked a bit confused but she answered quickly, “You wanna know why I was all angry?” she walked towards me too, “For once I wanted to be different,” I frowned as her voice broke. “I didn’t want to be a jinx, I wanted to start over, and… meeting you…” she looked down and sighed, “You made it seem like this year would be different.”

The anger left my body entirely, and as it had happened before, my heart melted at the sight of her looking so sad and weak. I closed the distance between us with a tight hug. I felt Jinx tensing up at first, but then she relaxed into it.

I pulled away so I could look at her, taking a step back, “You don’t need to change who you are.”

“I just… wanted to be good, and not reckless and dumb. Meeting you made me want to change.” She had her eyes fixed on the floor, “I wanted to start fresh and new, you know.”

“You can be reckless and dumb, and still be good. That’s who you are and... in fact…” I paused to think about my exact words, “in fact, you’re great the way you are.” She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. Damn it, this girl. I smiled back at her. “You don’t need to flirt with a teacher to be a good student, though.”

“Oh, please, I don’t even like her.” She grinned at me, “But… I was a bit upset after our small fight this morning and I knew it would bother you.”

“You knew?” I rolled my eyes, “It didn’t bother me, it’s just that it was so obvious and well… she’s your teacher, jeez.”

She raised her eyebrow and curved her lips into a wider grin, “I told you already, you’re a really bad liar.”

“Why would it bother me even?”

She took a step closer to me with a really mischievous look, and I stepped back until my back was against the wall of the living room. She got closer and closer, our bodies were almost touching and our faces few inches away.

“This is why,” she said, gazing at my lips and then back into my eyes, “because you rather I was flirting with you.”

“Pfff, that’s just...” I stopped there. Something inside me clicked and, for once, I joined her game. “Oh, c’mon, you’re just my messy and reckless friend,” I mocked her as I felt my heartbeat rose, “I don’t care if you go flirt with other girls.” 

“Once more, liar. However…” Her knees touched just above mine as she was a bit taller, “I only enjoy flirting with a specific one.” She looked at my lips again and I felt my cheeks burning up. 

“Really? Who?” Our noses were almost touching. Almost.

“Don’t get all jumpy this time.” She laughed.

“Why would I-“

Our lips melt into a sweet, soft kiss.

It was magical, as if some kind of force was pushing us into each other, so vibrant. I closed my eyes and let myself be driven into it as I cupped Jinx’s face in my hands, feeling hers rest on my waist. She pulled me closer and I sank my hands in her loose, reddish hair. She reached the bottom of my back as I dragged her, not feeling close enough to her. She gently bit my bottom lip, smiling, and I held my breath to free it seconds later in a low moan I (to be honest) wasn’t expecting.

We pulled away after a few more seconds of that long kiss and I opened my eyes. Jinx was staring at me with blazing red eyes, more red than I had ever seen them before.

“Well, turns out you didn’t end up jumping, huh?” The smile on her face was suddenly replaced by a frown.

“What? What’s wrong?” Wasn’t I good enough? Had I done anything wrong? Damn it, Lux! She didn't like it!

“You’re eyes… they are… ”

“They are… blue?” Ok, don’t worry, the kiss was great. GG there.

“No, they’re more like… purple? Hm..- Violet. Yup, that’s it.”

“What!?”

She smiled and I moved away from her, heading to the bathroom. I looked at myself on the mirror and, indeed, my eyes were slightly violet. “What the…” I managed to articulate.

“I gotta say you look great on those, to be honest.”

She was standing on the door frame. I looked away from my reflex to meet her eyes, still red as fire.

“You know, your eyes changed too, kind of.” 

She moved her hand as to not give it much importance, “It had happened before, don’t worry.”

“Really? When?”

She took a second to answer me with that grin of hers on her face, “Whenever I get _excited_.” I didn’t have to check myself on the mirror to tell my cheeks were all blushed. Again. I had to work on that blushing quite a lot.

I walked towards her as I avoided Jinx’s eyes, “Huh, about that…” I gazed up at her once I reached the bathroom door.

“Well…” she grasped a lock of my hair and played with it. She got closer to me and placed a finger under my chin.

Our noses were touching when I said, “We should do some research.” Wow, Lux, really?

She tilted her head to the right and laughed softly. “Really?”

I nodded, “As much as I enjoy that _excitement_ , we need to know what’s happening to us. Including my friends. The stories, the dreams, the incident yesterday, the eyes...”

She sighed, “Alright then.” She left to sit on the couch, her computer on her lap. I shook my head and followed her.

_Did all that really happen?_


	5. On fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry. I had exams, I was in hospital for a month, then I had exams again... and I didn't have the inspiration to keep writing either. However, I found it again! I don't know when I'll update again though, as I'm on vacation in France right now... I'll try to do so as soon as I can guys, I promise!  
> Meanwhile, any adc main out there who wants to noob around with me? Feel free to mssg me on tumblr!

“Look,” Jinx pointed at the screen, “it says here they found something in the small crater near Demacia.”

We had spent the whole afternoon reading more articles about the incidents related to the shooting stars, and we were now reading about the one closest to my town.

“Looks like some kind of weapon,” I said as I looked at one of the pictures included in the article, “like a staff, maybe?”

We kept reading and, apparently, they had found more weapons where the other stars had fallen: two more staffs, a hammer and two guns which looked completely destroyed. We kept scrolling down the page and read the last part. It said they kept the items found at the Rift’s History Museum.

“Jinx, that’s here!” I grabbed her shoulders and shook them repeatedly, “The third floor in our high school is a museum! Remember when I showed you?”

She nodded and frowned, “Why would they keep them in a small Private School museum?” I looked at her, confused, “I mean, sure, it's the best museum in this region, but… this whole situation is bigger than just a private school. Don't you think it should be in the National History Museum?”

“Hm, yeah, I guess.” She was right. It was too important to keep it in such a small museum which, to be honest, no one visited unless history teacher decided to take us there.

I kept looking at some other photos and one of them called my attention. It was Mr Summon holding hands with one of the guys who found the objects.

“Mr Summon was the head of the school already?” Jinx said as soon as she saw the picture I was looking at.

“Apparently. Maybe we can ask him some questions tomorrow.” I looked at her and she nodded. We stayed silent for a few seconds and the kiss came back to my mind. “So…” I started, not knowing how to phrase what had happened between us few hours ago.

“So...?” She grinned as she knew what I was thinking about. She put her laptop on the coffee table.

“What happened before...” I felt too embarrassed suddenly, so I looked at my feet. Damn it. I took a deep breath and tried again, “What did it mean?” I looked up at her, focusing on her eyes.

“Well… I don’t really know,” she must had seen my worry look because she quickly added, “I mean, it wasn’t bad for me. I really enjoyed it and I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to kiss you, but...”

There was something in her voice. She didn’t keep going so I put my hand on her knee, comforting her, “Hey,” I said, “it wasn’t bad for me either. In fact, it was great. Best kiss ever. Not like I kissed many people but, huh...” Lux, enough talking.

“It’s not that, it’s just...” she looked... weak. Scared. I remembered the story she told me about her last school and how it all ended, so I imagined it was all because of that. “I don’t wanna rush things and lose our friendship, that’s all. I want to do it right.”

“Our three-days friendship.” I laughed but she didn’t, so I quickly added, “Hey, I’m kidding, but I get it.” I smiled and so did she. “So, we don’t rush things, ok. But you know, I don’t mind rushing, I mean, as long as you want to because well, I don’t-”

“Lux.”

“I’m talking too much again?” Jinx nodded and smiled, “Sorry, it’s because I’ve never done this before. Like, the whole relationship thing, nope, not Luxanna!” I stopped there before the too-much-talking came back.

“Really?” She looked confused, “I mean, that guy from class, what’s his name… Michael?” She raised her eyebrows and curved her lips into a smirk.

“What!? Michael and me? Oh, God, no!” I punched her softly in her arm and she faked a cry, “I don’t see Michael that way at all anymore, he’s just a good friend”

“Anymore?” she was looking at me with a really curious face. I should’ve kept my mouth closed.

“Well, few years ago when he first came here... I kinda liked him. He was sweet, nice with me and cute, you know?” She shook her head and I smiled, “Anyway. Let’s say I kind of… had a crush on him?” She laughed.

“No way you had a crush on that guy!” She was literally crying of laughter.

“What’s so funny about it?” I started to even feel a bit upset about it.

“Nothing, it’s just that there’s way more handsome guys in class, that’s all.” She dried a tear from her cheek.

“Well, having a crush does not only mean you like a pretty face.”

“Lucky me then, I still have a chance.” She joked.

I grinned, “Aw, c’mon, you’re really pret-” I regretted that as soon as I said it and I felt my cheeks burning up. We looked at each other’s lips at the same time and we knew what would come next. She slowly leaned in to kiss me.

It was even sweeter than the first kiss, slow and deep. I felt her tongue stroking my lower lip so I opened my mouth slightly to let it in. As her hands were wandering on my waist, I put my arms around her neck, pulling her even closer and lying down on the sofa with Jinx on top of me. Every kissed felt like a new star was born inside of us, like it gave us the energy to keep living. Her lips were so lovely, so soft and gentle but at the same time, determined. She left my lips to kiss my jawline, down my neck and then my collarbones.

Her scent was so intoxicating. It wasn’t only cherries anymore. In addition, a fresh, sweet smell invaded the room, making it even harder to resist her, “Jinx...” she went back up to my neck, kissing it delicately. I tried to keep my head focused on what I wanted to say, “You said no rushing...”

Jinx groaned angrily as I laughed quietly. She sniffed on my neck, which kind of tickled me, and said “You smell like cotton candy”.

“You smell like cherries,” I said in reply. She (sadly) left the spot of my neck to face me, her loose hair to the side. Her eyes, on fire, were shining so brightly. I didn’t need to look down to her lips to know she was smiling widely. She was beautiful.

“Ok, deal, no rushing things, but...” her lips got closer to mine, “Does that mean this is a thing? Like, you and I? As in, Jinx and Lux? Or, Lux and Jinx? Or-”

I kissed her quickly, “Now you’re the one talking too much.” She laughed, “But yes. It’s a thing.”

“Nice.” She said.

“Nice.” I replied.

 

***

We spent the whole afternoon on the couch, watching TV Shows (or trying to, kissing happened, you know). At some point I got a text from Michael Ezreal

Mike: hey, you ok? you looked kinda down this morning  
Me: hey, yeah, just lack of sleep  
Mike: hope it gets better then :)

Jinx saw the texts and laughed, “Oh, boy, you’re gonna break his heart when he finds out you play in a different league...” She got up and headed to the kitchen.

That kept me thinking. Was I gay? I liked boys, but… girls? I liked Jinx, that’s for sure, but... I looked at her. She was wearing her white tanktop and her pijamas’ shorts. She looked cute, even sexy, I’d say. But that never happened before. I’ve never looked at a girl that way.

She came back from the kitchen with two small grilled cheese sandwiches. She handed one to me and left the plate on the table. As I whispered ‘thanks’ she said, “So, what do you think is Paula going to say when I tell her about your old crush?”

I looked at her, faking to be really angry, “You do that and I end your life.” I left my sandwich on the plate and snapped my fingers on an attempt to look tough.

She raised her left hand (right one with busy with the sandwich) “Ok fine! I won’t tell her, I promise!” I checked her hands in case she was crossing her fingers and she laughed. “You don’t trust me?” She said with fake sorrow. I looked up at her and frowned.

“Of course I do!” I quickly answered.

She grinned and moved slightly closer “You sound so determined about someone you met three days ago.” She left her sandwich on the plate as well.

I could see that flare in her eyes again. That red spark that appeared whenever she got excited. I looked down at her lips for just a second, but enough to let her know what I had in mind.

“Maybe I know that someone better than you think.” I said, moving closer to her.

She put her left hand on my right thigh as she leaned closer, the grin on her face going wider as her lips were inches away from mine. I felt my heartbeat going faster and faster. My gaze was focused on her eyes, fully red now and with even some small yellow sparks around her pupil that seemed to be… moving? I’ve never seen them like that.

“You’re eyes Jinx. They are literally on fire. Like, sparks and everything.”

“Wonder why?”

I rolled my eyes, “No but…” I was a bit concerned, “it’s not normal. This is not normal. Our eyes, the dreams...” The connection I felt with Jinx… Why? What was causing all of that? I was more and more confident about the theory I had in mind, but if it was true, then...

“Lux?” Jinx brought me back to reality.

“Sorry, I just...” I quickly checked the hour on the clock hanging on the wall, above the TV, and sighed. “Anyway, it’s kinda late and I haven’t done any homework today, so...” she rolled her eyes as soon as I got up from the couch, “It’s senior year and I told myself to start working hard since day one, so yeah.” I kissed her cheek before heading to my room. I stopped at my door when Jinx asked if she could play some music. I smiled at her. “Sure.”

 

***

 

I was done with all my homework after about an hour. I got up from my desk, turned off the small light I had to study and went to open the closet to take a clean uniform for the next day (yes, I had 3 identical uniforms, thanks mom).

As soon as I opened the doors, I felt a bit weak, dizzy and… cold. I looked into the closet, a black hole since I hadn’t turn on any light and daylight was fading away. I knew that feeling. The same feeling as the night before, making me freeze as I started to hear the laugh again, a low noise in the distance. I couldn’t move my eyes from the inside of the closet.

“Lux?” Jinx had her hand on my arm and was looking really confused, “Are you ok?”

I looked up at her “Yeah, huh, it’s just...” I moved my eyes back to the closet. It seemed completely normal again. “Sorry, you said something?”

“Yeah, I asked you what you were doing for dinner, like, you’ll go to the cafeteria?”

“Oh, huh, yeah I guess. I have nothing in the fridge.”

“Then we better go together, right?” I was still looking at the closet. She frowned, “Hey, you sure you’re ok? You seem like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just tired.” I didn’t want to scare her, so I decided not to tell her, “I’m gonna put on my shoes and we’re ready to go.”

We left our place and rushed to the elevator even though lights were on. We got in as soon as the door opened and got as far away from the door as possible. The incident from the night before left us with a weird and scary feeling inside that neither of us wanted to go through again.

“So, huh… you think they’ll... know?” Jinx broke the silence, gesturing between us.

“I don’t know about Paula and Lucy, but when Janna sees us tomorrow… she will. She always knows.” I smiled. My relationship with Janna was quite unique. We had got along really well from the first time we saw each other, 6 years ago. It had been so easy to build a great friendship with her, and soon she had become my best friend. The connection I had with her reminded me to the one I felt with Jinx as soon as I met her, and that only confirmed, once more, my theory.

We got to the cafeteria floor and exited the elevator quickly. The two short girls were chatting in the queue and as soon as they saw us, they waved. Jinx smiled and waved back.

“And now Poppy knows for sure.” I rolled my eyes. Yay, jokes. Here we go.

 

***

After having dinner, Jinx and I told them all about the news we had found. They got really confused when we mentioned Mr Summon, the weapons and the museum.

“I just couldn’t wait to tell you, guys.” I said, “It got me thinking and… well, maybe it’s a dumb idea but I think...” They were looking at me, waiting for me to keep going, “I think we are the Star Guardians.”

I was expecting Poppy or Jinx to laugh, or Lulu to say something coherent, but nothing came out of them. They were looking at eachother, confused. Lulu was the first one to manage to speak.

“It may sound dumb, but… It makes so much sense. Not that we are Star Guardians, but somehow, our spirits or souls, or whatever, they were Star Guardians.”

Poppy laughed silently, “Ok, that’s even crazier. Maybe this is all a coincidence and-”

“Aw, c’mon Paula! You can’t deny this whole thing is really weird and a coincidence this big? I doubt it.” Lulu looked at me, “For now, all we know is the stories I told you already and those news on the Internet. I think it’s time to start asking people. Mr Summon, for example.”

We all agreed we’d meet with him the next day after class. After that, no one mentioned anything related to the Star Guardians, and Jinx and Poppy started joking about Mike… of course. 

“I’ll make sure Janna knows about all this.” Lulu said as we left the cafeteria. I smiled and nodded, heading to the elevator and waving goodbye to the shorter girls. As soon as the doors closed, Jinx expression changed.

“You’re joking, right?”

I frowned, “About...?”

“About all that Star Guardian trash. You have to be joking, there’s no way my ‘soul’ was once a light warrior or whatever. I doubt I even have one.”

I was still frowning, “There are too many coincidences and-”

“I’m not part of this nonsense anyway.” The elevator door opened and she left quickly. I heard the door of the dorm closing before I even reached the corridor. Once I got into the dorm, I went directly to my room and texted Jinx. She didn’t reply.

I decided to knock on her door. “Jinx?” She didn’t answer. “Why does this make you so upset? Talk to me, c’mon...” Nothing. I decided to leave her alone and get on my pijamas.

About 15 minutes later, Jinx wasn’t moving from her room. Not a single sound. I knocked again and opened the door right after. Her room was a mess, but she wasn’t there. Something on her closet called my attention. I approached it as that feeling invaded me again. Cold. Weak. I opened Jinx’s.

“Ew!” Some black goo was covering the inside of it, and one of Jinx’s shoes was inside. I stepped back and sit on the bed.

“It took her.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Good? Bad? AWFUL?! Let me know in my Tumblr (haught-dimples.tumblr.com) or Twitter (@idiottle). Thanks in advance!


End file.
